


Занимая чужое место

by Reidzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cycling, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Mysticism, POV First Person, Parallel Universes, Psychology, Science Fiction, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Депривация сна, От врагов к друзьям, Параллельные миры, Упоминание самоубийства, Хороший плохой финал, Цикличность, дружба, мистика, научная фантастика, повествование от первого лица, психология, сновидения, фантастика, хронофантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Каждый день мне снится один и тот же сон. В нем много крови на моих руках и спокойная улыбка незнакомого мне человека. Он смотрит на меня загадочным взглядом и шепчет «проснись», закатывая посмертно глаза. Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту на своей кровати и тяжело дышу, парализованный ужасом еще некоторое время. Каждую ночь я убиваю этого человека с большим наслаждением, чувствуя, как растягиваются мои губы в неконтролируемой улыбке.





	Занимая чужое место

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: Человеку на протяжении некоторого времени снится сон, где он/она видит смерть другого. Через какое-то время сновидение начинает проясняться, в котором главный герой узнает, что умирающий его лучший друг.   
> Обязательный жанр: мистика

— Каждый день мне снится один и тот же сон. В нем много крови на моих руках и спокойная улыбка незнакомого мне человека. Он смотрит на меня загадочным взглядом и шепчет «проснись», закатывая посмертно глаза. Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту на своей кровати и тяжело дышу, парализованный ужасом еще некоторое время. Каждую ночь я убиваю этого человека с большим наслаждением, чувствуя, как растягиваются мои губы в неконтролируемой улыбке. Я убиваю всегда одинаково. Все происходит настолько подробно, что я могу описать каждую деталь одежды того человека, но его лицо почти всегда покрыто туманом. Незнакомец умирает всегда таким счастливым и умиротворенным, словно это — лучшая концовка его жизни. Он широко улыбается и падает на спину, раскинув руки, словно позади не грязный промозглый асфальт, а куча мягких пестрых листьев, опавших по осени. Из его груди толчками постепенно вытекает кровь, а я сжимаю в руках пистолет с такой силой, что рука начинает неконтролируемо дрожать. Пробуждение настигает меня ровно в пять утра, но еще час у меня уходит на то, чтобы сбросить паралич, а после на уже привычную дыхательную разминку. После этого сна так паршиво, словно я лишаюсь чего-то важного каждую ночь, но при этом сам этого не понимаю.

Говорить о подобном страшно и неловко. Мне тяжело смотреть на Криса. Я не сплю уже неделю: мой организм, находящийся на стрессе почти постоянно, просто-напросто отказался от сна. Что стало поводом для этого разговора? Возможно, моя бледность. Или же недавно появившаяся нарколепсия? Я истощен и измучен, но кошмар, который не прекращается, пугает меня больше моего состояния.

— Аллен, тебе надо поспать.

Мне не хочется поднимать взгляд на единственного, кому я мог доверить эту историю, но я все равно делаю это. Яркие голубые глаза смотрят настойчиво и заботливо.

— Это всего лишь сон. Может быть, сходить к врачу? Взять таблетки?

Есть еще кое-что, что настораживает меня: я уверен, что этот сон не глупые спутанные видения моего мозга. Это что-то большее.

— Ты, — язык не слушается, но мне нужно задать всего лишь один вопрос, — веришь в параллельные миры?

Крис заправляет светлую прядь волос за ухо и качает головой. Он напряжен. Неужели мой вопрос настолько неприятен ему?

— Тебе нужно поспать. Знаешь, я раньше мучался кошмарами… У меня есть таблетки с собой. Они помогут уснуть. Давай попробуем?

Даже сейчас я с легкостью могу представить вес пистолета, ощутить кожей холод металла. Крис берет мои руки в свои и сжимает.

— Аллен, не надо.

— Помнишь ту лекцию в начале года? Профессор Браун говорил о параллельных мирах. Я не могу выбросить его слова из головы.

_«Параллельные миры в литературе воспринимаются, как существующие в пространстве и времени измерения, похожи и при этом отличные от нашего. Но что, если параллельный мир — это мир, где ваши действия отличаются от тех, что совершаете вы в этом мире? Давайте представим одну ситуацию. Например, сегодня вы шли в вуз без шапки. Просто потому, что вам так захотелось. Значит ли это, что если бы вы надели шапку, то это была бы другая реальность? Что, если параллельные миры — это не далекие, измененные во много раз реальности, а лишь наши поступки, переиначенные от какой-то точки отсчета вашей личной системы координат? Если на мгновение предположить, что ваше «Я» существует в каждом вашем совершенном, не совершенном или переиначенном действии, порождая новые и новые ответвления с бесконечным множеством вашего «Я», насколько далек был бы даже самый близкий к вам мир от вас на самом деле?»_

Сны похожи на наваждение, на проклятие, проявившееся в некий условный срок. Когда же они начались? Месяц назад? Или два? Нет-нет, кажется, первый подобный кошмар мне приснился полгода назад…

— Если, — у меня сохнет в горле от волнения, — если параллельные миры существуют, можем ли мы быть связанными с ними? Эмоционально или психически?

Во взгляде друга — искренние сочувствие и беспокойство. Он держит крепко мои руки, а после склоняется над ними. Светлые волосы закрывают светлое лицо лучшего друга, словно он старается утаить от меня что-то. Крис тяжело дышит. И есть в его образе что-то смутно знакомое. Схожее с тем кошмарным сном.

— Ты… Ты мог бы просто перестать думать об этом, Аллен? Давай ты просто поспишь?

Дрожащий голос умоляет меня умолкнуть, прекратить даже думать об этой безумной идеи, и оттого я не могу ее бросить. Возможно, таблетки могут помочь мне ненадолго, но исчезнут ли сны?

_Должны ли они исчезнуть?_

— Я убиваю того человека снова и снова, Крис. И это настолько реалистично, что мне иногда кажется, словно я могу сделать это снова. В любой момент: только стоит взять в руки оружие. Я знаю, что это звучит странно, но…

Юноша резко поднимается, выпуская мои руки, и хватает за грудки. Ткань натягивается и трещит, взгляд голубых глаз взволнованный и печальный:

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты перестал об этом думать.

Крис отпускает меня и начинает искать что-то по карманам, выуживая вскоре почти пустую упаковку таблеток.

— Оставлю их тебе. Отдохни, Аллен.

От вымученной улыбки друга скручивает тревожно внутренности.

— Я зайду еще.

Крис исчезает за дверью, оставляя меня наедине с мыслями и таблетками. Открываю банку и высыпаю на ладошку остатки лекарства. Всего три нежно-розовые таблеточки. Велик соблазн просто выпить таблетку и наконец-то отоспаться. Наверное, я бы так и сделал, если бы поведение Криса не было таким странным.

Когда профессор Браун говорил о точке отсчета… Что он имел в виду? Какая моя точка отсчета? Я возвращаю таблетки в баночку и ставлю ее на прикроватную тумбу, а сам падаю на кровать, уставляясь в потолок. Бесконечное множество миров представляется мне неизведанной паутиной с миллионами, квинтильонами и додекальонами нитей. Бесчисленное множество меня, проживающих жизнь в этот миг со мной.

Что, если один такой «Я» застрял на своей точке окончания счета, сжимая в руке пистолет и смотря на счастливого распластанного незнакомца?

— Как думаешь, Крис, — спрашиваю я самого себя вслух, но почему-то обращаясь к другу, — мы могли бы быть врагами в одном из миров? Врагами, которые на самом деле не такие уж и враги?

И я уверен: могли и были. Но какая последовательность поступков ведет к тому миру? Как далеко он от нас? Если прикрыть глаза, я легко могу увидеть, как Крис кладет голову на сложенные руки и улыбается, покачивая головой.

— А, неважно. Забудь. Ты все равно не поймешь.

И слова, которые я говорю, кажутся мне тоже смутно знакомыми.

Я медленно проваливаюсь в кошмар, словно чьи-то остывшие руки перехватывают мое запястье и настойчиво тянут за собой. И вот я снова сжимаю тяжелую рукоять оружия и всматриваюсь в такого знакомого незнакомого мне человека. Но моя рука опускается ненадолго вниз, давая передышку будущему мертвецу.

_«Как думаешь, — спокойно подносит ко рту сигарету мой противник и закуривает, — мы могли бы быть лучшими друзьями в одном из миров? Или однокурсниками? А, может, любовниками?»_

Знакомым жестом он накручивает прядку и тепло улыбается:

_«А, неважно. Забудь. Ты все равно не поймешь»._

Мой пистолет уже привычно направлен ему в лицо. Ветер треплет светлые волосы. Враг расставляет руки в сторону и задирает вверх голову, словно его не страшат ни я, ни собственная смерть:

_«Давай, покончи с этим. Мы встретимся снова, но уже иначе. А теперь… Проснись»._

И выстрел, который, как и всегда, безупречно ровный. Пуля летит прямо в чужую грудь, пробивая насквозь. Человек падает на асфальт, а у меня в душе — опустошенность. Я просыпаюсь, ощущая сильный тремор рук, я просыпаюсь на своей кровати. За окном все еще день, словно я и не уснул, а лишь позволил себе немного полежать. Я хочу подняться, но понимаю, что сжимаю в своей руке вполне реальный пистолет, которого у меня никогда не было. И я, наверное, схожу с ума, как герой какого-нибудь мрачного триллера, но мысли, вьющиеся в голове, не дают ни мгновения покоя. Что, если… Если подумать всего разок, вскользь, что в параллельных мирах существует множество чужих «я», которые нисколько не похожи на тех, кого я знаю. И если так… Кем бы мог стать Крис в других условиях?

Мог бы он так спокойно стоять напротив под ветром и легким, почти незаметным дождем, закуривая сигарету и спокойно улыбаясь, словно он знает какой-то секрет?

Крис не приходит больше. Его нет в институте, он не берет трубку, не отвечает на сообщения. Я продолжаю мучаться мыслями и бессонницей. Те несколько минут, проведенных не столько во сне, сколько в забытьи, не особо помогли отдохнуть.

Пистолет лежит под моей подушкой, как напоминание о том, что происходит что-то странное. Когда мы сталкиваемся с профессором Брауном в коридоре, он хмурит брови, обеспокоенно наблюдая за моим выражением лица, а после кивком просит следовать за ним в кабинет.

— Кошмары? — спрашивает он, не особо что-то объясняя. Я медленно киваю.

— Расскажешь о них?

— Каждую ночь я убиваю одного и того же человека во сне. Он смиряется с этим и говорит, что однажды мы снова встретимся.

У мужчины очень тяжелый взгляд, словно он сканирует меня.

— Что если есть люди, которые могут одновременно воспринимать несколько параллельных миров? — срывается с моих губ неосознанно. От этого становится как-то даже стыдно. Профессор неожиданно хмыкает.

— Я помню около сотни своих миров. И мы знакомы с тобой почти во всех них. Как и с Крисом.

— Что?

— Я помню около сотни параллельных миров, прожитых другими «мною». И в их большинстве я знаю вас обоих. Вы были друзьями, были врагами, были братьями, были сестрами, любовниками… Ваша эмоциональная привязанность идет всегда из тяжелого общего детства, но после в каждом новом мире ваши дороги становятся непредсказуемыми. Этот мир особенный. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я сошел с ума, но вспомни: когда вы познакомились с Крисом?

Мне хочется рассмеяться и сказать, что этот вопрос — полный бред! Ведь мы с Крисом… И в этот момент мне становится неуютно. Откуда мы знаем друг друга?! Я уверен, что мы провели вместе всю жизнь, но у меня нет никаких воспоминаний об этом.

— Вы не знакомы, — хмыкает мужчина, — в этот раз вы не должны были встретиться. Вы вообще не должны были оказаться в этом месте. Это — какая-то ошибка или шутка Судьбы. А, возможно, блажь. Тебе нужно вспомнить, Аллен. Потому что Крис уже вспомнил, и ему очень страшно. А теперь покинь кабинет, сейчас начнется следующая пара.

Слова застревают в моей голове надолго. Спустя неделю я решаюсь подойти к родителям и уточнить у них. Они-то уж точно должны знать Криса! Но мама смотрит вопросительно:

— Крис? Твой новый друг?

А папа пожимает плечами:

— Ты никогда не говорил о Крисе. Кто-то с потока?

— Он же приходил недавно!

Родители переглядываются, но почему-то молчат.

— Но, дорогой, ничего подобного не было.

И мой мир словно сходит с ума. Трещит по швам сознание, а память размывается, путая меня. Я ведь точно видел Криса! Тогда он… Тогда он… он…

_«И как же, Аллен, он оказался в твоей комнате?»_

Я закрываюсь в комнате, отыскиваю таблетки и испытываю облегчение, когда вижу их упаковку. Крис все же был здесь! Глубокий вдох и долгий выдох помогают мне немного остудить голову. Я смотрю на баночку, а после решаюсь все-таки выпить одну из таблеток. Но впервые не ради того, чтобы забыться сном. Мне хочется попробовать пробыть подольше в этом кошмаре, чтобы узнать хотя бы чуточку больше.

Стоя снова на этом проклятом месте, мне впервые удается опустить пистолет, смотря в чужие голубые глаза. Светлые волосы треплет ветер, а Крис даже не удивляется моему поступку. Закуривает, как и всегда.

— Таблетки?

— Я не хотел избавиться от кошмара.

— Тебе придется оставить здесь пистолет.

— Он мне и не нужен.

Мой друг-враг смеется и подходит близко-близко, останавливаясь всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Аллен, этот мир мы уже давно просрали. Нет ни шанса его вернуть. Но нет возможности с ним покончить. Ты так сожалел о моем убийстве, что создал коллапс. Нас буквально выплюнуло в новом мире. Мы в нем чужие. Заняли чужие места в чужом мире в «наших» телах, убив их предыдущие личности.

— Я всегда был эгоистом.

Крис хмыкает:

— _Мы_ всегда были эгоистами.

Я знаю, что этот сон все равно закончится, а после все вернется к тому, с чего он начинается: мы будем снова стоять друг напротив друга. Моя память несовершенна. Она поломана, испорчена перебросами и бессонницей. Я не помню почти ничего о себе, но помню наше с Крисом детство и обо всем, что связано с моим главным противником. Его жизнь обрывается в тридцать лет в этом месте.

— Виктор сказал, что ты все вспомнил, и тебе страшно.

Как будто Крис когда-нибудь подтвердит слова Виктора.

— Старому пердуну стоило бы не стравливать двух приемных сыновей-киллеров, а объединить в команду.

Пистолет тяжелый, увесистый. Я множество раз видел, как выстреливаю в чужую грудь, как Крис падает смиренно и не думает сопротивляться, умирая у меня на глазах. Поэтому я хочу знать:

— Что ты видишь в своих кошмарах?

Мой собеседник прищуривает глаза, словно высматривая что-то в моих, а после медленно выговаривает:

— Свою смерть, конечно.

Я уверен, что Крис врет. Потому что иначе сон имел бы продолжение. Мир имел бы продолжение. Наверняка, он видит обратную ситуацию, в которой стоит напротив меня, держа крепко пистолет, а после выстреливает.

Если параллельные миры — это череда изменчивых действий и последовательностей, что же случится с миром, где два человека принимают одновременно два абсолютно разных и одинаковых решения?

— Я разорву коллапс.

Снять пистолет с предохранителя — вот важный шаг. Крис закрывает глаза и привычно раскидывает руки в сторону, умиротворенно улыбаясь. Он уверен, что я решил принять «правильное решение». Правильное для него. Но я знаю, что мы встречаемся снова и снова в разных мирах в разных ситуациях. И мне впервые этого достаточно.

С широкой улыбкой я выстреливаю себе в висок.

_«Проснись, Крис»._


End file.
